Letter To Yesterday
Letter To Yesterday '''is an American rock band formed in 2017 in Port Washington, New York. After the dissolution of Zack Hardy and Alix Kelly's former band in early-2017, Hardy and Kelly decided to restart the project under a new name and banner, which would eventually be named "Letter to Yesterday" via a fan vote in the middle of 2017. The group's original line-up consisted of Hardy as vocals and songwriter, and Kelly as instrumentalist and secondary song writer. In September of 2018; the group announced that due to scheduling conflicts, Kelly would be departing the group, and announcing that the group would now become Hardy's solo project. The 6284 EP and it's lead single "Ballad of the Great Divide" were delayed for release while the band planned out it's future, but stated that the group would continue to be Hardy's solo project at least throughout the release of the 6284 EP. It is currently unclear whether the group will remain a solo project past the release of the 6284 EP, but Hardy has made it clear that the possibility of adding in the group's touring members into official band members for their debut studio album was not ruled out as a possibility. In May 2019, Serra confirmed that the 6284 EP had been scrapped, and future plans for the group would be announced when they were ready. On December 4, 2019, both Serra and Letter To Yesterday's social media accounts confirmed that new material would be released in January 2020. History Formation and debut EP (June 2017-May 2019) After regrouping over the summer of 2017, professional wrestler Zack Hardy and musician Alix Kelly decided to reopen their failed musical project from earlier in the year under a new name and a new identity. The group would officially announce the inception of their group later that year in the fall with a fan vote to determine the band's new name. The vote took place over the course of one day with two choices, "Lincoln Underground" and "Letter to Yesterday", which the latter would win. This would confirm the band's existence, and would see Kelly and Hardy start to focus extremely heavily on their musical aspirations. After speculation that the group was nearing completion and working on content, Hardy and Kelly would post to their social media accounts a few clips of songs-in-the-works, confirming that the group was working on new material. After Hardy originally announced that the band would be working on their debut album, Hardy then slowly started assuring the public that the group would first start drawing their attention towards an EP to see what traction they can make with it's release. After releasing a few songs to the public in clips that were largely unfinished, Hardy confirmed that the group hoped to have new material released in the form of an EP by the end of 2018, as the group was struggling to find time to work together at the same time. The EP would be confirmed to be named the "6284 EP", and in mid-May, Hardy would confirm that they hoped to release the EP by the end of the year. In early-September 2018, Hardy started to phase Kelly out of the band, erasing his name from the band's listing, and referring to Letter to Yesterday as a "solo project." Serra would then announce Letter to Yesterday's debut single "Ballad of the Great Divide" would be released on September 19, 2018. After the song went unreleased on the planned date, speculation began to occur over the group's stability, with Hardy referring to the group as a "solo act" and Kelly being unlinked from the group's social media. It was confirmed in late September 2018 that Kelly would be leaving the group, and the band would become Hardy's solo project. The EP and it's accompanying lead single "Ballad of the Great Divide" were confirmed to be delayed while the group planned out it's future, but Hardy confirmed that the band would be a solo act during the recording process for the 6284 EP. In May 2019, the band announced that the 6284 EP project was being canceled, and all production on the record was being stopped. This was due to Hardy's overwhelming professional schedule taking more time from the project than originally intended. #QueueTheRevolution and F.R.E.A.K.S.H.O.W. (July 2019-present) In the summer of 2019, Hardy would post to both his personal and band Instagram accounts a picture of himself with animated devil horns and a white line over his mouth with the words #QueueTheRevolution superimposed on it. After a few days of being silent on social media, the expectation of the Letter To Yesterday project being revived began to grow. However; after August 2019, no more attention was being drawn by Hardy or the band accounts in reference to the #QueueTheRevolution posts other than the hashtag remaining on their biographies, ending the speculation of a new album or EP. Though nothing officially relating to future endeavors, in November 2019, Letter To Yesterday accounts on Twitter and Instagram added "F.R.E.A.K.S.H.O.W." onto their biography section following the brief description of the band. In addition to this, Hardy's Twitter, Facebook and Instagram biographies added the same thing, resuming suspicions of the project being revived once more. On December 4, 2020, the Letter To Yesterday and Zack Hardy social media accounts confirmed that the project would begin releasing new material in 2020. On December 8, 2019, Hardy announced that the project would be releasing new music in January 2020. Band Members '''Current Members * Zack Hardy/2648 the Vocalist - vocals (2017-present) * Alix Kelly/1739 the Guitarist - instrumentals (2017-2018)